owned by boiling water
by meggis
Summary: Len and Rin fought ever since birth, and not even a shared crush will let them get in the way of their competitive nature. [Oneshot drabble, Len x Piko. ]


"Piko, meet my dumb, idiotic twin brother, Len Kagamine,"

It all started with a stuttering 14 year old girl with blonde hair, white clips adorning the bangs of her hair, a slight tint of red dusted on her cheeks that made it easier to notice that she, definitely, likes him.

Len Kagamine offered out his hand for a shake, and Piko graciously agreed. Both of them wrapped their hands around each other, shaking their hands for a long time until the girl had yelled at them to stop being so 'gay'.

"I'm not /gay/, Rin! I'm straight, and you know it!" Len would protest in horror, while Piko shook his head furiously, trying to dispute whatever Rin had said.

"That's what spaghetti said, before it got OWNED by boiling water," Rin retorted, a small smirk curving into her lips. Len deadpanned at her horrible comeback.

"Are you implying that getting scalded by boiling water will help you determine my sexuality? My my, dear Rin, how smart are you?" Len shook his head, a sarcastic grin on his lips. "Oh, great professor Kagamine, do teach me more!"

The Kagamine siblings have been bickering too much for their own good. Heck, even before their birth, they've been arguing about who gets born first, who gets the first bite of Mama's specialty Orange and Banana ice cream, who plays with the toys first, yadda yadda..

It does not help at all that Len Kagamine is a sassy and sarcastic asshole, and Rin has no sense of reality and humor. When those personalities crash… Oh boy.

* * *

It's been a couple of months ever since Rin introduced Piko to her brother. The three of them usually get along very well, with the exception of the twins. The trio had similar interests, hobbies and food tastes… Well, ignore the last one.

Everyday life is the same. Start with the usual, wake up, meet up, talk until the bell rings, rush to their separate classes and stay in the boredom box(1) for 8 hours, meet up during lunch and hang out, be late for supplementary classes and then hang out even more. The trio were unsplittable, regardless of how many people confessing to the boys and how many girl friends ("My homies!" Rin would always protest) Rin would make every day. Somehow, they manage to find time to rest and talk shit about their other friends or the girls who did not bother to look their 'best' in front of them.

The trio had grown very close, almost like a second family.

* * *

"…I… Piko. Uhm…"

Today was the day Rin would confess.

"Mhm? 'Sup, Rin? What you wanna say?" Piko replied nonchalantly, a grin on his face.

It was too awkward confessing to your best friend, Rin laughed in her head. But no, Rin interrupted herself, you must do this today, Kagamine Rin! You need to let your feelings free!

"..I… L… I li…li-ke …" The words Rin wanted to say immediately got stuck in her throat, massive stuttering and choking on her spit were with her instead. Piko raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Rin, you okay? I ca-"

"I LIKE YOU!"

Silence befell on the duo as Piko tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"…So," The white-haired boy said, "You like /me/?"

Rin stared back at Piko, a confused expression on her face.

"…N-no, not me. I didn't say anything…" Rin mumbled.

Piko looked around the school garden that Rin beckoned Piko to go into. Left, right, left right, and a hint of a banana-shaped ponytail was moving quickly towards him.

Len dashed all the way to his sister and his crush.

"…I like /you/, Piko Utatane." He said, his face exploding into a tomato red, twiddling with his fingers.

Silence crept up between them once more, a red-faced Piko and Len staring into each other's eyes, like a spell had frozen the two of them.

"I like you too, Len." Piko spoke up, a small smile crossing his facial features after a long pause. Len leaned in to give his now-boyfriend a peck on the lips, and Piko complied.

Their lips molded into each other's for a brief period of time(even if Len wanted a little more than 5 seconds), Len's banana flavoured lips pressing against Piko's dry ones, a light and fluffy kiss for the start of their blossoming relationship. Piko and Len then parted, their breath quick and shallow.

"…So, you got scalded by burning water?" Rin cocked her head to the side, a large grin creeping up on her.

"OF COURSE I DID NOT!" Len screeched, tackling his sister to the floor, and in a fit of anger…

Let the tickle fight commence.

* * *

A/N:

(1): Homage to my group of friends on Skype!

Alright, first of all, this was a sudden idea I popped up in my mind while I was roleplaying with my group of friends. I thought this was a cute idea for the LenPiko ship-!

I don't really ship it, but it's pretty cute!

I tried to go for a high school setting,,, I don't think I did it correctly—Ahaha.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
